


A Good Fit

by idiotslantern



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny Lafitte, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 10:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiotslantern/pseuds/idiotslantern
Summary: Dean hasn’t had the easiest go of things. His dad was an alpha, his brother’s an alpha, and the hunting community isteemingwith both alphas and betas who wish they were alphas. So Dean’s got the attitude and posturing down to a science, but no amount of that can change the fact that he’s an omega.Dean can tell Benny’s an alpha the moment he watches him walk into the bar. Benny catches the attention of a number of people at the bar, but he doesn’t pay any of them any mind, instead zeroing in on Dean and heading straight toward him.





	A Good Fit

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to tumblr for the [spn kink bingo](http://spnkinkbingo.tumblr.com/) back in 2016 for my mpreg square. But when tumblr decided to change their community guidelines and give all the naughty shit the kibosh, this got flagged because of the accompanying picspams, which have since been posted to [twitter](https://twitter.com/rumpus_room/status/1086376420287365120).  
> Also apologies to any diehard a/b/o or mpreg fans. This isn't very detailed in those respects and glosses over a lot.

Dean hasn’t had the easiest go of things. His dad was an alpha, his brother’s an alpha, and the hunting community is _teeming_ with both alphas and betas who _wish_ they were alphas. So Dean’s got the attitude and posturing down to a science, but no amount of that can change the fact that he’s an omega.

Dean can tell Benny’s an alpha the moment he watches him walk into the bar. Benny catches the attention of a number of people at the bar, but he doesn’t pay any of them any mind, instead zeroing in on Dean and heading straight toward him.

Two drinks with Benny (and a total of four drinks in) and Dean finds himself leaving the bar with Benny, tucked in close against his side as he leads Dean to a beat up old truck in the parking lot. They drive in almost complete silence, nothing but the soft hum of the radio filling the space of the truck’s cab, and Dean’s both at ease and keyed up, eager to get the show on the road. That eagerness falters when Benny pulls up to a marina and leads Dean to a dingy tied to the dock, sure that Benny means to take him out to the middle of the ocean and leave him there to drown. When they make it to the other side of the bay, Benny explains that his house is easier to get to via boat than it is to drive to, but it’s not until they’re inside and Benny lights a fire to warm up the practically ancient house that Dean's fight or flight response ebbs away.

It’s an old place, smaller than it looks from the bay, and still in decent condition, minus the fact that there’s no heat. Despite the fact that the windows are all shut, along with the door, it still smells like the briny waters lapping at the rocky shore nearby, but Dean doesn’t mind. He had noticed the same scent clinging to Benny’s coat as they left the bar, and admits to himself that he finds some level of comfort in it.

Benny’s a gracious host, offering Dean a drink, and telling him he can take a seat and relax. And Dean appreciates it - most people who take him home barely get him in the door before they start tearing his clothes off - but it’s not what he wants. Benny seems to pick up on that though and gives Dean a small smirk as he says  _C’mere_. His tone isn’t demanding, but something in his words has Dean feeling like there’s very little room for argument - not that he would want to. He’s not in heat, not yet anyway. He’s just under a week off, so he’s still in control of his faculties, but he’s close enough that he can feel the itch under his skin, and he went out to find someone to take the edge off.

He lucked out with Benny; Dean probably would have let the first alpha who bought him a few drinks take him into the bar bathroom for a quickie. Hell, would have done the same with a beta if he’d had enough to drink. But Benny has treated him less like a cheap fuck, less like he just wants him because he’s an omega, and more like he’s an actual person.

Benny instructs Dean to get more comfortable, and asks if he wants a drink. Dean declines the drink, but Benny still excuses himself to another room, and Dean takes the opportunity to take off his shoes, jacket, and over shirt, leaving him in just jeans and a soft, worn t-shirt while he waits for Benny to get back.

When Benny finally does come back, it’s with a pair of handcuffs, a smirk, and a questioning look in his eye. Dean grins, and before Benny can even finish asking if he’s okay with it, Dean’s nodding and letting out an emphatic  _Yes_.

They head to Benny’s bedroom, shedding layers of clothes along the way, and by the time they reach the bed, Dean’s got nothing on, and Benny’s looking at Dean like he’s the first drop of water he’s seen after days of wandering the desert. Benny spends what feels like an eternity taking Dean apart and putting him back together, before starting the whole process over again. Dean spends the entire weekend at Benny’s, most of it in bed. Benny marks up his skin, holds him close as they sleep, feeds him pancakes in the morning before helping him work them off, licking the taste of blackberry syrup off of Dean’s tongue.

\--

Dean leaves Benny’s eventually. Heads home to prepare for his impending heat. But he feels different somehow. Both physically and emotionally, in a way he hasn’t felt before, he knows things are different.

His heat passes in an awful, sweaty, sticky haze, rutting against any and everything in his apartment, fucking himself on his fingers and dildos and vibrators and anything phallic, the whole time thinking about Benny. Thinking about the bite of the handcuffs on his wrists, the burn of Benny’s stubble on his thighs, the firm grip of his hands on Dean’s hips. He loses track of the number of times he comes with Benny’s name on his lips.

\--

As time ticks by, it’s easier for Dean to get through the day without thinking about Benny. Any physical signs of their weekend together fade away, but the less he thinks about Benny, the more he starts to feel...different. He feels tired more often than not, he feels queasy for no damn reason, and his chest feels...tender. Hell, he can’t even stomach cheeseburgers half the time. The smell just makes his stomach turn.

The whole thing makes it hard to do his job. He’s out on a run of the mill haunting. A regular salt and burn job. But he feels so awful and out of sorts that he calls Sam and asks him to drive out and give him a hand. By the time Sam arrives, Dean’s got the name of the spirit and where they’re buried, and he and Sam head out as soon as Sam drops his duffel in the motel room.

On the drive to the cemetery, Sam keeps sending Dean strange looks, but when Dean asks, he says it’s nothing.

Sam does the bulk of the digging once they’re at the right grave, and he complains once or twice, which Dean expected, but he seems to understand that Dean’s not in tip-top shape right now. The complaints stop entirely when Dean has to rush out of the grave to vomit behind a chipped limestone slab.

They get back to the car, and Dean’s exhausted, ready to fall asleep as soon as he gets to the motel, so he lets Sam drive. He intends to maybe get a little shut eye on the drive back, but Sam keeps asking him questions. Keeps going over his symptoms again and again, and Dean’s about to pull his gun on the kid until he asks a new question.

_Did you have sex the week before you went into heat?_

Before Dean has the chance to chew him out for asking, Sam explains that sperm can survive up to five days inside the reproductive tract, so even if he didn’t have intercourse with an alpha  _during_  his heat, if it was soon enough before, implantation still could have occurred.

Dean does the math in his head. Surely he was with Benny more than five days before he went into heat. Wasn’t he?

He tells Sam to drop the conversation, and that if he brings it up again, Dean’ll kick his ass.

\--

It’s not until a few days after Dean gets back to his apartment that he takes the test. He bought it on the way back to town, but felt too chicken shit to take it.

He does the whole pee on the stick thing.

He waits.

And waits.

And waits.

When the three minutes are up, he hesitates to look. It’s not that he’s  _scared_. Nope. It’s just...weird. He’s never thought of himself as the baby-carrying type.

But he’s Dean fucking Winchester. He’s not going to be bested by some little plastic stick. It’s probably negative anyway, and he just came down with something. Sam can take his whole “sperm can live up to five days” bullshit and shove it up his ass.

The test ends up being positive.

\--

Dean buys several more tests after that, all with the same result. Then, just to be sure, he schedules an appointment with his doctor. He fidgets nervously the entire time he’s in the waiting room, afraid that  _everyone_  knows and that they’re all judging him for it.

The exam doesn’t take long, but it feels like forever, and the whole time he’s tired and sore and nauseated and part of him regrets ever having sex at all.

When the doctor comes out with a smile and says “ _Congratulations, Dean, you’re pregnant_ ,” Dean feels like he’s going to pass out.

And judging by the fact that one moment he’s standing there, getting the news, and the next, he’s sitting in the chair in the exam room, looking up at his doctor’s concerned face, he figures that maybe he did.

The doctor assures Dean that it was only for a few seconds, and once he’s sure Dean is okay and can walk without incident, he leads Dean to his office and explains his options. There’s termination, adoption, or Dean could keep the baby. He even gives Dean a few pamphlets and print-outs for his own reference, to better explain each option, including a pamphlet on how to tell the father. As they part ways, the doctor gives Dean a reassuring smile, and Dean pays his copay at the front desk before heading back to his apartment.

\--

Dean mulls over what he’s going to do for a couple days. He’s leaning toward keeping the kid and raising it himself. But no matter what he does, he’s decided that he has to tell Benny. If he were in Benny’s shoes, Dean’s sure he would want to know that he has a kid out there.

The next problem he has to figure out is  _how_  to tell Benny. He could call him...But he doesn’t have his phone number. (Over the course of the weekend he was too distracted to offer his own, and he’s not sure if Benny wanted to give his out.) Which rules out a text, but that seems a little impersonal anyway. Maybe they make greeting cards for this sort of thing?

Probably not.

He decides he’ll do it in person. He'd had a little too much to drink on the way there to quite remember the way, but he remembers his route home from Benny’s well enough, and if all else fails...Maybe he can ask around the marina and see if he can’t find out Benny’s address from someone there.

It turns out he doesn’t have to ask around, or try to find his way to Benny’s place on his own. As he pulls up to the marina, he spots a familiar old truck, and scans the marina to see Benny just getting into that same dingy. Dean rushes over to him, calling out his name, and the smile on Benny’s face when he sees Dean causes Dean’s heart to skip a beat.

Benny climbs out of the dingy to meet Dean on solid ground, and Dean’s hands itch to reach out and touch. They meet eyes and Dean sees a welcoming warmth in Benny’s eyes, coupled with an unmistakable hunger that mirrors the look Benny gave him their first night.

They exchange pleasantries and small talk, and Benny asks why Dean didn’t call, and at Dean’s confused look, he says he put his number in Dean’s phone before he left. He figured maybe Dean didn’t want to meet up again, but, with a chuckle, he says that it doesn’t look like that’s the case now.

Dean feels embarrassed that he didn’t notice Benny’s number in his phone, and feels even more embarrassed about what he still has to tell him. Benny asks what’s wrong, and Dean starts and stops a few times, and Benny offers for them to have this talk in private.

The waters are blessedly calm on the way to Benny’s house, but Dean’s stomach doesn’t seem to get the message, and once they step of the dingy, back onto dry land, he heaves, propping himself up on a tree as Benny gently rubs his back.

Dean leans into Benny’s touch, and once he’s assured Benny that he feels fine, he lets Benny lead him into the house. It looks just like it did the night they met, and Dean feels foolish for being surprised, seeing as it hasn’t really been that long. But all the same, being there, with Benny, puts Dean more at ease than he would have expected.

Benny offers Dean tea, and says he’s welcome to something a little stronger if he thinks it’ll help calm him down. Dean lets out an awkward chuckle and denies the offer. He figures tea can’t hurt though. At the very least it’ll give him something to focus on other than Benny’s face when he drops the news.

He’s relieved when Benny comes back with just a single cup of tea - he’s not sure how Benny will react to the news, but there are a number of options that could have disastrous results when mixed with a hot beverage on hand. Dean sips at his tea, fully aware of the polite but still expectant look on Benny’s face.

With a quiet sigh, Dean turns to better face Benny. He takes a breath. Then one, then two, Benny’s face remaining open and patient and just slightly eager to find out what’s going on. Dean decides the best way to tell him is to just bite the bullet.

“Benny,” he begins, earning a small nod of recognition. “I’m pregnant.”

There’s a pause, then Benny’s expression shifts to one that can only be described as relief, and then he even goes so far as to chuckle. Needless to say, it isn’t the response Dean was expecting.

“Here I thought you were going to tell me you had herpes or somethin’.”

\--

Benny goes on to tell him that, no matter what Dean chooses, he’ll be there for him and support his choice. When Dean says he’s not sure what he wants to do, Benny smiles and says that’s alright. That they’ll figure it out together.

And it’s not just words. Over the following months, Benny sticks by Dean’s side, supporting him every step of the way. More often than not, one of them stays over at the other’s place for the night so that Benny can help Dean at a moment’s notice with whatever he needs - be it some weird craving, a foot rub, or a quick orgasm.

Benny makes it a habit of sleeping on the couch, regardless of whose home they’re staying at, because he insists that, since Dean’s the pregnant one, he should take the bed. Sometimes Dean manages to convince him that they should share, especially after sex, but it’s not until late in Dean’s second trimester, when Benny’s essentially moved into Dean’s apartment since the boat ride to Benny’s house makes Dean too sick too often, that Benny gives up on the notion of being a gentleman and concedes that sleeping together each night is really the best course of action.

Dean tells himself while all of this is going on, that Benny is only there for the baby. But there are moments, which grow more and more frequent as time goes on, when Dean feels like it’s more than that. Like Benny wants to be with  _him_ , not just because they’re going to have a child together, but because he genuinely likes Dean and enjoys his company. Dean confesses as much one night in a bout of hormone induced tears. Benny smiles at him, not unkindly, and tells him that of course he’s there for Dean, and that he more than just likes him. The confession causes Dean to cry harder.

At Dean’s next doctor’s appointment, Benny accompanies him as usual. Dean’s doctor spots them holding hands - something that they hadn’t done at any of the previous appointments - and Dean blushes at the smile the doctor shoots him.

\--

Their daughter is born on a quiet Tuesday night via cesarean section. They name her Emma Lafitte Winchester. She has Benny’s eyes and Dean’s chin and they feel like the luckiest people in the world.

\--

Soon after Emma’s born, they move into a houseboat. It’s small and sometimes it’ll rock seemingly out of nowhere, which makes Dean uneasy, and it’s hell when there’s a storm, but every morning Dean wakes up to feed Emma, he’s in Benny’s arms, with the smell of the sea filling the air and reminding him of the night that he met Benny and started the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> (I like to imagine that Dean's doctor is Dr. Sexy.)  
> I don't usually like posting my au blurbs to ao3 because they're usually intended to be rather short when I start them, and occasionally get out of hand word count wise, so they're not usually particularly polished. But upon rereading this (and getting some encouragement), I figured it wouldn't be such a bad idea to post it after giving it a few minor edits to weed out the typos and such that I didn't catch the first time (because I'm a little shit and hate proofreading.)  
> I considered fleshing it out a bit more before posting it, maybe adding actual _dialogue_ , but screw that. Who wants actual dialogue in their story, right?
> 
> Feel free to yell at me on [tumblr](http://lexiedewitt.co.vu/) about Dean and Benny living on a houseboat.


End file.
